dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Deconstruction Staff
The Deconstruction Staff is a craftable Item found in the Ancient Tab. It requires at least a Broken Pseudoscience Station to craft, and costs 4 Nightmare Fuel, 2 Living Logs, and 2 Green Gems to craft. It also can randomly drop from an Ancient Pseudoscience Station when the latter is damaged with a Hammer, Gunpowder etc. Like all items from the Ancient Tab, Deconstruction Staves cannot be prototyped and can only be crafted within range of an Ancient Pseudoscience Station. When used on a craftable Structure, the Deconstruction Staff returns 100% of the ingredients needed to craft it. However, when used on an Item, the Staff will return a percentage of the materials equal to the remaining durability, rounded up. If Gems were used in the crafting process, they will not be returned and will always "shatter" instead. With each use of the Staff, Characters will lose 20 and the Staff will lose 20% of its Durability. When used on a Pan Flute, the Mandrake that is returned will spawn planted. Using it on a Pig House, Rabbit Hutch, Bird Cage, or Bird Trap will get rid of any inhabitants still inside it. When used on a Meat Effigy, it will not restore the 30 until the user dies or saves and quits. Since Green Gems are not renewable in the base game, only a limited number of Deconstruction Staves can be crafted. Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants DLC, players have a small (0.02%) chance of finding Green Gems inside Tumbleweeds, thus making Deconstruction Staves renewable. In the Hamlet DLC, the Deconstruction Staff is one of the two items that can permanently destroy Town Houses, Pig Shops, Watch Towers, Lawn Decorations, Intricate Topiaries and Hedges that cannot be destroyed with a Hammer. The other is the Executive Hammer. Tips * Since Green Gems are so rare, the best use for Deconstruction Staves is on Items or Structures that require very rare or non-renewable materials (e.g. items from the Ancient or Magic Tab). * Some items that are created using a single non-renewable ingredient (e.g. Pan Flute) can be deconstructed and crafted again to extend their usage, since the Staff will always return at least one of the non-gem materials used. * The Deconstruction Staff cannot be used on Walls or a Houndius Shootius that have been placed. * The Deconstruction Staff doesn't take into account modifiers in the recipe that allow using less materials than required, i.e. the perk of the Construction Amulet. Since the Construction Amulet crafts items for half the cost and the Staff will return materials for up to the full cost, it's possible to gain more materials back than what was actually used. ** It is possible to use a Construction Amulet to craft 5 Thulecite Suits for 15 Thulecite, then use a Deconstruction Staff on those 5 Thulecite Suits to get 30 Thulecite back for a profit of 13 Thulecite (the Amulet costs 2 Thulecite). Doing this multiple times makes it possible to collect large amounts of otherwise non-renewable Thulecite from a few Green Gems. * Using a Construction Amulet to create the Staff is an efficient use of Green Gems. * In the Reign of Giants DLC, using the Deconstruction Staff on burnt Structures will still return 100% of their materials. * Using the Deconstruction Staff on a single item from a recipe that gives multiple copies of said item (e.g. Turfs or Walls) will return the main item + part of the recipe. For example, deconstructing 1 Scaled Flooring will return 1 Scales and 1 Cut Stone. Gallery Green Staff.jpg|Wolfgang holding the Deconstruction Staff. Deconstruction Staff Usage.png|Wolfgang using the Deconstruction Staff on a Meat Effigy. Category:Equipable Items Category:Ancient Tab Category:Sanity Loss Category:Items Category:Magic Category:Non-Renewable Category:Staves Category:Limited use Category:Non-Flammable